


E tudo o vento levou

by vogue91port (vogue91)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ficlet, Friendship, Gen, Introspection, POV First Person, Regret
Language: Português europeu
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:20:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26854357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91port
Summary: Cada vez que alguns presenta-nos, que fala de nós, estamos etiquetados como 'os lacaios de Malfoy'. Nenhum nunca chamou-nos os seus amigos, e com toda a razão.





	E tudo o vento levou

Estou a começar a estudar português, espero que seja pelo menos compreensível. Tenham piedade, por favor :')

**E tudo o vento levou**

Está muito vento hoje.

Contudo, não fico com frio.

Penso e nada mais. Mesmo se a maioria das pessoas acha que eu não seja capaz.

Vincent tem febre. Esta manhã disse a Draco que não apetecia nada levantar-se.

Sempre põe um ar digno nestas ocasiões. Tem medo de Draco, do que poderia pensar dele.

Eu sei que na realidade não apetece-lhe ir para a aula de transfiguração, e de fazer-se continuamente retirar pontos porque não é capaz de executar nem sequer os feitiços mais simples.

Contudo, finge de ficar doente um par de vezes por mês, e por aquelas dois manhãs evita de sofrer humilhações inúteis.

Como se ele, assim como eu, pudesse mesmo escapar.

Habituei-me a este tipo de vida muito tempo atrás. Habituei-me a sentir-me desconfortável em todas as ocasiões, com quem quer encontre-me.

Virei-me para Hogwarts, a meter a cara contra o vento. Os chicotes gelados afetam-me mal, perdido como estou naquela espécie de inquietação.

Aquele lugar significa tudo pela maioria das pessoas que estão dentro. Em vez, eu sinto constantemente a sensação que, assim que vou sair daí, não vou ter nada de recordar, nada que valha a pena ser conservado na minha mente.

De vez em quando talvez ia repensar naqueles dias passados para trás das costas de Draco, como se Vince e eu fossemos lá prestes a apanha-lo se tivesse caído.

Cada vez que alguns presenta-nos, que fala de nós, estamos etiquetados como 'os lacaios de Malfoy'. Nenhum nunca chamou-nos os seus amigos, e com toda a razão. Nem sequer Draco considera-nos tais, e nós sabemos-o bem. O que pergunto-me, ultimamente, é se eu considere ele um amigo ou não.

É um amigo quem não considera-te tal?

É um amigo quem é convencido que tu existas só para satisfazer os seus caprichos de adolescente mimado?

Maturei a convicção que provavelmente ele precisa de Vince e eu mais que nós precisamos dele.

Vincent Crabbe é meu amigo, e eu sou seu amigo. Este é o que temos, este é o que basta-nos.

Tudo o resto... a guerra, o Lorde das Trevas, as provações de Draco... são uma vida que vivemos por reflexo, que não pertence-nos, mas que olhamos como espetadores não pagantes.

O único arrependimento que vou ter um dia, eu já sei, será o de ter para trás mais vida dos outros de contar que vida vivida em primeira mão.

Mas não importa. Fico no fundo, com o meu amigo, a baixar constantemente o olhar e a esperar de sair ileso desta loucura, pela qual não podemos fazer nada, nem contra nem a favor.

Vince e eu olhamos.

Sinto o vento calmar-se. E os meus pensamentos aplacam-se com ele.

Quando vou senti-lo aumentar outra vez, impetuoso, talvez então será o tempo de agir.

Ou de esperar que outras pessoas ajam por mim, como sempre.


End file.
